Carawyn Galadryn
| rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | source = | page = }} Growing up with a disabled brother and parents who were determined to surround him with nothing but kindness, Carawyn tended to stay home a lot. She lived a happy but quiet life, away from the other elves in the village in Elven Court where she grew up. This led to both herself and Voltaril having shy reclusive manners. Carawyn was horrified when her parents decided to Retreat. Staying home in the village was out of the question - the people there did not understand the relationship she had with her family and did not accept Voltaril. She was excited but also very frightened when her brother suggested that they leave to find a new home and a new life. She agreed quickly. Elgalote Galadryn was one of the first people she met when she arrived in Erülisse. She liked his straightforwardness and his hatred of small talk. She liked that he wanted a family of his own someday. Elgalote liked her simple, quiet nature. Here was a woman who would go along with his plans without a fight. Very soon after her arrival in the village, he invited Carawyn to share his home with him, and about a decade later the twins were born. Carawyn was delighted by the news that she was carrying two babies, considering them blessed by the Seldarine. She looked forward to their birth and for the first time in her life came out of her shell a little bit. She was so busy sharing the news of her pregnancy with the other women in the village and preparing for the children's arrival that she barely notices Elgalote's strange behaviour. Therefore it was a shock to her when he made the decision to raise the girls separately. After years of going along with his every whim, it was difficult to stand up for herself. Elgalote took little Illwyn away with him to the new treehouse he had been building in secret for the paste few months, leaving her with Aelwyn - not that anyone could tell them apart at first. Carawyn didn't understand why the separation in her family had occurred and likely never would. The relationship between her and Elgalote was strained from that point on, finally falling apart completely with the arrival of Benji. She was not about to play second fiddle to a dog! Carawyn saw in Elgalote's eyes the passion that had been missing from their lives when he looked at the wolf, and she was disgusted by it. Much as she tried to maintain a close relationship with Illwyn, it was difficult because her daughter spent nearly all her time with Elgalote or Echo. Not to mention the fact that the twins were going through a rough patch. Carawyn and Aelwyn were close, though. She lived for that little girl! Aelwyn would never leave her, she thought. Relations * Spouse Elgalote Galadryn * Daughter Illwyn Galadryn * Daughter Aelwyn Galadryn * Brother Voltaril Müellen * Niece Eresse Aurora * Nephew Franco Müellen * Niece Ques'ira Müellen Category:Wood Elves Category:Elves Category:NPCs Category:Commoners Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme